Monday Morning Routine
by jcdw
Summary: Senin pagi, Sakura, dan rekan kerja Sakura/Kalau sarapannya liatin orang ganteng sih gak akan habis-habis tapi kenyang duluan juga enggak/AU/OOC/One-shot/very short


Monday Morning Routine

.

A Naruto FanFiction  
by J

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warning(s): AU/ _one-shot/very short_ / OOC

.

.

.

Hari Senin.

Hari yang dianggap paling tidak disukai oleh sebagian orang. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hari Senin sebenarnya, mungkin sebagian orang tersebut harus kembali pada rutinitas yang melelahkan setelah berakhirnya waktu santai pada akhir pekan sehingga perasaan tidak suka tersebut muncul. Kembali pada kegiatan yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka baik itu pergi bekerja, menghadiri rapat, menemui dosen bimbingan untuk mempersiapkan sidang skripsi, mengantar anak sekolah, dan lain-lain. Hal ini pun berlaku bagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Sakura termasuk ke dalam kelompok sebagian orang tersebut. Sakura kurang menyukai hari Senin, apalagi Senin pagi. Menurutnya, nyawanya belum terkumpul saat Senin pagi. Pikiran dan hatinya masih pada Sabtu pagi dimana keadaannya adalah ia bisa bersantai di atas kasur dengan setelan kaos dan celana piyama favoritnya.

Namun di satu sisi, Sakura selalu menyukai rutinitas kesibukan Senin pagi—orang berlalu lalang menyebrang jalan, menunggu bus di halte, memandangi sibuknya jalanan menuju kantornya melalui jendela bus, atau sekedar memerhatikan orang-orang yang berbincang di dalam bus. Seperti Senin pagi ini, pukul 07.10, Sakura sudah tiba di halte bus yang berada dekat dengan gedung kantornya. Dengan berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, Sakura sudah bisa menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada mesin _fingerprint_ sebagai bukti kehadirannya di kantor. Jam masuk kerja mulai pada pukul 08.00 tepat dan jika sudah lewat dari 15 menit maka sia-sia saja menempelkan jari pada mesin kecil tersebut karena orang bagian HR akan tetap menghitungnya sebagai absen alias jatah cuti dipotong. Karena masih memiliki cukup waktu, Sakura memutuskan untuk mampir di _coffee shop_ yang juga tidak jauh dari kantornya. Sekalian lewat juga. Sakura memesan segelas coklat panas dan sebuah croisant sebagai sarapannya. Maklum saja, saat ini Sakura hidup sendiri di kota yang menjadi tempatnya mencari pundi-pundi uang untuk cicilan-cicilannya yang harus dilunasi, sehingga sarapannya bukan empat sehat lima sempurna. Dulu, pada saat dirinya diterima tempat bekerjanya saat ini, Sakura sedikit ragu karena ia harus meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan menyewa sebuah kamar sebagai tempat tinggal sementara. Sebagai informasi, sejak Sakura lahir hingga mendapatkan gelar Sarjana, Sakura tingal di kota kelahirannya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tidak terasa sudah setahun lebih Sakura tinggal sendiri di kota yang dianggap paling sibuk di negaranya.

Setelah membayar pesanannya di kasir, Sakura mengecek ponselnya dan membuka galeri foto sambil menunggu namanya dipanggil. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihatnya sekarang akan menganggapnya aneh atau sama sekali tidak peduli karena ia memandangi layar ponsel sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya namanya dipanggil menandakan pesanannya telah siap.

Begitu sampai di gedung kantornya, Sakura tahu bahwa ia datang cukup pagi karena tidak perlu mengantri di depan mesin _fingerprint_ dan tidak berebut untuk menaiki lift.

"Pagi mbak," sapa seorang _office boy_ saat Sakura di depan pintu lift dan menunggu pintu lift tersebut terbuka.

"Pagi juga," balas Sakura ramah ditambah dengan senyumnya yang _ehem_ menawan—kalau kata sebagian teman-teman kantornya.

Ruang kerja Sakura berada di lantai empat. Maksud ruang kerja disini bukanlah ruangan tersendiri lengkap dengan meja kursi tapi kubikel. Hanya para orang penting alias bos yang punya ruangan sendiri sebagai ruang kerjanya. Ada lima ruangan di lantai empat dan salah satunya ruangan yang sangat besar dimana terdapat kubikel-kubikel. Satu baris kubikel ada delapan kubikel dengan posisi empat kubikel saling berhadapan. Satu kubikel sendiri terdiri dari dua meja kerja membentuk huruf L. Sakura sangat menyukai kubikelnya karena merupakan markasnya di kantor selain toilet yang menjadi markas bergosipnya dengan teman-teman kantor berjenis kelamin perempuan tentu saja.

Laptop sebagai senjatanya dalam bekerja telah Sakura keluarkan dari lemari kecil di bawah meja pada kubikelnya. Hal yang pertama ia lakukan setelah laptop tersebut menyala adalah mengecek _email_ sambil menghabiskan sarapannya yang ia beli tadi. Fokusnya tiba-tiba berpindah saat seorang pria memasuki ruangan dan menuju kubikel yang hanya berada dua baris dari kubikel Sakura. Pria tersebut menggunakan kemeja biru dongker polos berlengan panjang dengan lengan yang digulung seperempat. Dengan proporsi badan yang cukup ideal dan bisa dikatakan memiliki bahu yang cukup lebar ditambah kacamata berframe penuh yang menghiasi wajah yang cukup tampan—oke, koreksi maksudnya sangat tampan menurut Sakura karena ... _God,_ ini tipe Sakura banget! Sebuah pemandangan yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, nikmatnya Senin pagi ini.

Sambil membuka folder kerjaannya di laptop, mata Sakura masih saja mencuri-curi pandang pada pria tampan itu. Rekan kerjanya itu memang salah satu yang menarik perhatian para kaum hawa di kantornya. Terlihat serius di luar tapi begitu kenal, ia mudah akrab dan suka bercanda—lebih tepatnya lebih sering mengeluarkan sarkasme sebagai candaan untuk menggoda baik teman perempuan atau laki-laki.

 _Ada ya orang kaya dia, udah enak dilihat tapi gak sok ganteng mana baik lagi, diajak ngobrol asik._ Ucap benak Sakura pada diri sendiri.

Di saat Sakura kembali mencuri-curi pandang, matanya bertemu dengan pria itu. Entah mengapa respon kerja tubuh Sakura menjadi sedikit lambat karena baru menyadari bahwa mereka saling bertatapan selama tiga detik—jika tidak salah hitung. Sebelum Sakura mati gaya, ia hanya bisa memberikan senyum—yang semoga saja tidak kaku—dan rekan kerjanya itu membalas dengan senyuman yang miring.

 _Syid ketahuan. Fak. Fak._

 _Woy jadi deg-degan sendiri nih, yaelah masih pagi, stay calm dong jantung._

Sakura berbicara sendiri dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha menenangkan jantungnya—dan masih berusaha hingga menit ini—muncul notifikasi pada pojok bawah kanan layar laptopnya. Terdapat pemberitahuan bahwa ada _email_ baru yang masuk.

 _You have 1 new message_

Sakura tentu saja langsung membuka _email_ tersebut.

 _Pagi, Sakura_

 _Udah sarapan? Apa sarapannya liatin wajah saya? Boleh sih, asal jangan kelamaan aja liatinnya nanti kasian teman-teman yang lain gak kebagian, okay? Hv a nice day._

 _Regards,_

 _Sasuke_

Sakura pun hanya tertawa— _speechless_ sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Extra Part_

 _Pagi juga, Sasuke_

 _Jangan pelit lah, sama pacar sendiri ini. Lagian kalau sarapan cuma bisa ngeliatin aja gak kenyang kali. Tar makan siang traktir dong._

 _Regards,_

 _Sakura_

Iya, pria tampan yang ternyata bernama Sasuke adalah rekan kerja sekaligus pacar Sakura. Baru jadian seminggu yang lalu. Rutinitas pagi Sakura akan semakin menyenangkan karena kelakuan Sasuke yang mengejutkan setiap harinya.

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga terhibur ya! Wuhuu akhirnya mencoba kembali menulis setelah sekian lama. Tinggalkan jejak dengan _review, please? Thanks again!_

 _Lots of love_

 _J_


End file.
